Fairy Tail's Myth User
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if Natsu had a long lost brother that could use a long lost secret form of magic, Myth Magic? If you want to find out read and find out about the journeys their bound to have.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonslayer9907:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, then I wouldn't need to write my stories here would I?

Prologue  
The Kingdom of Fiore is a peaceful land that is filled with magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day and is an integrated part of everyone's life. There are many that use magic in their occupations and these people are called wizard mages. These mages join guilds where find jobs and make friends. This is the story of a mage named Narakuryu and his fated encounter with Fairy Tail.  
As long as Narakuryu could remember he was a slave in the Tower of Heaven. For three years he had known that he could use a secret form of lost magic, Myth Magic. He had been secretly training with Rob in the fine tuning and control of his magical power. After twelve years of imprisonment, he was finally able to start the escape plan for the group of kids that were with him. They were to use the air vents that ran throughout the tower to crawl out virtually undetected. Things, however, did not go as planned. The one leading the convoy of children hit a weak spot in the vents and caused them to collapse. The sound of 1000 kilos of metal and flesh falling 20 feet and hitting the ground echoed throughout the empty hallway. The kids were so close to the exit of the Tower when Shou and the others chickened out and started to cry saying that they would never be able to get out. Suddenly the guards spotted the children and came rushing over, inquiring from some distance about why the kids weren't in lockdown.  
"Guys, I was the leader and the one that plotted the escape, UNDERSTAND!" Narakuryu whispered to the others in a quiet rage.  
He barely finished his sentence when the guards arrived at the children's position and prepared to strike the group of kids down with their blunted spears when Narakuryu confessed that he plotted the whole thing. Even as he did so, the guards didn't believe that a lone child could plot such an elaborate plan and decided that a scarlet-haired girl named Erza was the weakest in the group and targeted her specifically.

"You? Plot an escape plan? Ha! You're splitting my sides kid, I mean honestly, you can't even defend this little boy here" exclaimed one of the guards as he brought down his weapon upon Erza's head.  
"First of all, Erza is a _girl, _and if you want a fight you got one! Fight me!" It was Nakarukyu's voice.

He suddenly snapped. His magic power went out of control and the guards restraining him were blown back several feet. Narakuryu thought hysterically, trying to remember the right move to do to take out multiple enemies. The guards started to get back up on their feet, their iron armor dented and scratched  
"You damn brat! I'm going to smash your skull in for damaging my brand new uniform! On your feet men! Let's get these troublemakers back to their cells"  
"But boss, he just did this with magic!"  
"What of it? Not like he can use it properly."  
"Yessir!" the group of five soldiers began to charge with lethal, ceramic swords drawn, causing some of the kids to break off and run the other way.  
'Crap crap crap, what spell what spell? Do I use my left hand or my right or both? Gah! Rob! Where are you?' Breaking into a cold sweat, Narakuryu rediscovered the spell he'd needed.  
"Myth Magic: Card Summoner Evolution!" yelled Narakuryu. Grey runes appeared at his fingertips. He raised his right hand and lowered his left. He brought them together at the wrists and a circle of magic engulfed him. The light emitted from his spell stopped everyone in their tracks. The children running turned back and stared in awe, in new-found hope. The soldiers were shocked and started to back away.  
The circle parted vertically at first, then horizontally as well. Narakuryu emerged from the magic circle in an array of glowing lights and dressed in a flowing cloak and ancient Egyptian battle armor with pockets full of decks of cards.  
"The kid really can use magic! Call the magicians and get reinforcements!" one guard yelled.  
"Card Magic! Dark Magician Summoning!" Narakuryu screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled out a card from a deck and summoned a Duel Monster from the Shadow Realm. But something was different. Instead of the normal, high pitched voice he usually talked with, a voice about 12 octaves lower and with a thick Arabic accent boomed over the room.  
He grabbed a card from his chest pocket and slammed it onto the floor. Golden light shone out of the card and a magic circle expanded around the area in front of him. First one arm, then another, then a head, followed by the rest of a cloaked and hooded figure appeared out of the light.

"Wha- what is that thing?"  
"I don't know! Ju- just... get the hell back! Call for the regiment!"

"Stand your ground! Charge!" another group of five guards appeared out of a doorway. Orders were flung across the room, adding to the confusion.

"Dark Magician! Use the Blades of Shadows! Please, help us..." his voice was back to normal.

"As you wish, Master. Ka" He replied in his hissing, raspy voice.  
Obsidian daggers appeared in the hands of the Dark Magician. He crossed his arms in an X over his chest.

"Death to all those who wish master harm, and suffering to those who wish ill upon his friends. Woe to the man or woman who crosses my path!" The sound of his voice blew out the eardrums of the guards and he flew straight at them. He spun just as he met them, striking three of the five guards in the area. For two their armor split across the chest and blood gushed out of the wound. The third had his head and body separated at the neck.

Dark Magician was butchering the enemy until the reinforcements arrived and shot a barrage of attacks at Narakuryu. The other children were hiding behind some crates while Narakuryu was blocking the guard's attacks and keeping them off of the kids. It was too much for just the two of them, he needed one more.

"Card Magic! Time Wizard Summoning!" yelled Narakuryu as he pulled another card from his deck and summoned the Duel Monster of Time from the Shadow Realm.  
"Yes Master? Kao"  
"Kill them! Kill all the guards!"  
"As you wish, sire." Time Wizard said in his Old English accent.  
"Time Bomb!" Time Wizard formed a sphere of light with the palm of his hand and lobbed it at the reinforcements.  
"Back to the beginning of the universe! Big Bang!"  
Gas expanded from the light, choking the soldiers. Then, a spark. It ignited the gas and caused a thundering explosion. Seconds later pieces of armor and flesh rained down from the ceiling.  
"Avert thy eyes youth! For this is too gruesome for thine eyes!"  
Though the two Summon Creatures were giving Narakuryu an edge in the fight, soon he was running low on magical power and his attacks were starting to falter. The two creatures disappeared mid battle as Narakuryu collapsed onto the floor. The magicians restrained him promptly and locked his magical power away with magic-sealing cuffs.  
"Well since this little whelp has confessed to the crime of arranging an escape, so we're going to make an example out of him," the guards said.  
"Wait! I was the co plotter of the whole scheme!" yelled Jellal.  
"Jellal! What are you saying?" Narakuryu whispered in a familiar rage.  
"Take that blue-haired one as well and let the others go back to the cells. Soon they will find out what happens to people that try to escape," said who seemed to be the captain of the magic regiment, "aahhaha yaaaaha ha ahahaha!" He began to laugh maniacally with pleasure at the thought of the torture of the two boys.

Erza and the rest of the children were sent back to their cell where they waited anxiously for any news about Jellal and Narakuryu. Their waking hours and sleep were haunted by the agonizing screams that they heard coming from the torture chambers and could only imagine what was happening. After days of gut-wrenching waiting, the guards came by and opened the cell door and promptly tossed something in that resembled a lump of bloody meat.

Erza rushed over, gagging and eyes watering, to see who it was but she couldn't tell if the hair was blue or pink due to the amount of blood that covered it. She flipped the body over she cried out in shock and turned around covering her eyes to block the horrible scene that she had just witnessed. Erza doubled over, and emptied the contents of her stomach. Narakuryu, the bloody lump, had had both his eyes gouged out; his bones shattered into countless pieces that stuck out at every possible angle and splintered back into his skin. The tormentors had cut his tendons slowly and deliberately, almost strand by strand. He featured disgusting welts and sores that were no doubt caused by blunt force trauma and had a laceration across his left cheek, still bleeding and badly infected. His normally spiky hair was completely flat and matted down with his own blood. He looked like the living dead and was on the verge of crossing over. When Erza finally got the courage to look at him again she saw that he was still breathing, even if it was weak and shallow. Erza couldn't stop herself from doubling over yet again. She was surprised when she heard a noise coming from him and got closer so she could make out the words.

"Erza? Is that you?" wheezed Narakuryu softly.  
"Yes, I'm here," Erza replied.  
"Is everyone okay?" Narakuryu asked. He only just got the words out before coughing blood onto her hands  
"Everyone's fine except you and Jellal. Wha- what did they do to you two!" Erza inquired, wiping her hand on her skirt.  
"I don't know what happened to Jellal, since we were tortured separately. But nothing that happens to us matters as long as you and the others are safe. Remember? That's what we promised each other before we started the plan... me and Jel-" Narakuryu said before succumbing to unconsciousness.  
"Narakuryu! Rob ojii-san can you help him in anyway?" Erza pleaded.  
"I can use my Soul Magic to keep him alive... and fix his limbs, but I'm afraid that he is going to be blind for the rest of his life," Rob replied after doing a full checkup to determine the severity of Narakuryu's injuries. "Give me a few minutes and he'll be in a stable condition." He crossed his arms horizontally, out in front of him. His palms were up.  
Erza immediately knew what the stance was. It had been used on Rob shortly after she arrived.  
"No! Please Rob! Is there anything else we can try!"  
"I'm afraid not, my child. Do not weep, I will trade my life for one more useful to you."  
"Soul Magic! Spirit Rebirth!" yelled Rob as a magic circle took his magical power and sent it into Narakuryu. After all of Rob's magical power was sent into Narakuryu, Rob dissipated into magical particles and Narakuryu's breathing became stronger.  
Days later, Narakuryu became conscious and started to think aloud  
"Why can't I see? Why can't I See! Erza? Jellal? Rob? Anyone!"  
His outcries were greeted with a soft sob. It was that of Erza.  
"Erza! Erza! Are you there?" Narakuryu asked worriedly as he started to remember the failed escape and his torture.  
"Narakuryu! You're finally awake! How do you feel?" Erza asked as she carefully checked over his wounds.  
"I'm fine, well besides the fact that I can't see a thing," Narakuryu said. "Well actually I'm kind of tired. I'm going to take a nap."

A week had passed. With practice Narakuryu got the hang of maneuvering around by using vibrations in the ground. He decided that there'd be another escape attempt, fueled by rage about what had happened to him and Jellal. Narakuryu started to scheme. He pondered and concentrated on the matter for hours on end. He finally decided on a plan that utilized a riot and the arrival of the head commander.

The day had arrived when the General came to inspect the Tower of Heaven. Narakuryu and the others broke the worker's chains with the help of a guard's sword. After disposing the body of the guard it was time to get everyone in the fighting spirit. With the majority of the guards in the conference room meeting with General Victus and the rest easily dispatched by the children and their array of metal tools turned weapons, they were free to do whatever they wanted... for a very limited amount of time. Narakuryu climbed on top of a few boxes, and faced towards the staircase that led down to the docks. Erza climbed up to his level, and turned him to face the direction of the crowd.

"Thank you, Erza," he whispered, "Please get everyone's attention."

"Okay," She replied, "Everybody! Please listen! It's very important! Please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone was too excited about the chains to notice.

"It's okay, you did your best. Their too excited, I guess I'm going to have to use magic" Narakuryu put his hand to his throat and whispered "Myth magic, throat of Zeus" Bright blue light illuminated his throat and palm, he held his throat as he spoke, "Everyone! I plead for your attention! We do not have much time!" As he opened his mouth thunder escaped in place of a human voice. Everyone's heads turned to see where the sound emitted. They stared in shock at the boy, throat glowing light blue.

"Listen! By a show of hands, who is here by choice?" no hands went up, "Look around you! Nobody is here because they want to further the construction of this... this... hell; we don't even know what the shit this is for! Look to your neighbors! They were captured, taken away from family and friends, beaten, malnourished, and treated like dirt by Victus! It's time we got our freedom back! It's time we got back to our cities, our villages, our friends, our families! We've been rent apart by these monsters, let us pay them back!" The crowd of 1,000 workers within earshot began to cheer and scream. They grabbed their tools and started to smash everything in sight, destroying what work they had done. They threw crates, started fires, and annihilated an unfortunate group of guards that wanted to check out what all the commotion was. There were many others like them on their way down from the tip of the tower.  
Narakuryu picked up the guards' weapons and prepared for battle.

Armies of guards and magicians stormed the area to cease the uprising, yet to no avail, as they were pushed back by the hopeful slaves and Narakuryu. More and more reinforcements arrived, causing him to resort to magic.  
"Myth Magic: Shinigami Evolution! Rise from the Shadows, Kageryumaru! Burn everything in your path, Fennikusuhinmaru!" yelled Narakuryu as lifted the two weapons vertically over his head, pointing them to the ceiling. The swords were engulfed in yellow light as they morphed into two double-headed spears; one with a dragon wrapped around it with the other a phoenix.  
Using his myth magic and Zanpakutos, Narakuryu swept through the enemy as if they were toothpicks in the face of a giant. He charged the infantry, spears in hand. He thrusted one forward, catching a guard in the chest. Using that unfortunate man as a human shield, he used the spear in his left hand to sweep the other's heads right off. Blood sprayed everywhere and covered him. He was on a rampage. One guard tried to look into his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Just two empty sockets. Yet everything went sour when a magician took a shot at an open Erza. The bolt of lightning streaked towards her face, but Narakuryu shoved her down and took the blast in the back. He felt the full power of the attack and collapsed.

Erza watched as Narakuryu was hit with a magic shot and his blood splattered onto her face. She wanted to shriek, to scream, to run away, to cry, but more than anything, she wanted the soldiers to die. She was surrounded by a light not unlike the one that engulfed Narakuryu's weapons. She began to levitate, and the ground below her displayed a brilliant yellow magic circle. Every weapon around her seemed to follow her commands and shot at the enemy decimating everyone in front of her. The guards dropped like flies, each one clutching his chest as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. 500 guards, dead at the hand of one girl. It all happened so fast, the rest of the guards tried to flee, but the other prisoners gave them a thrashing, leaving them unconscious. Erza blacked out and received emergency medical treatment from her friends as the others helped Narakuryu. They both managed to get up and limp away. When all the slaves were on the boats leaving the Tower, Narakuryu heard Erza's voice and clamored for her face. When he found it, he made her face him. She couldn't help but look into the emptiness.

"Erza, get on a boat" Narakuryu said forcefully.

"What the hell are you saying? We have to leave together!" Erza exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. You're forgetting one of our most valued friends" he replied in a dark tone, "Jellal is still in that death trap. I have to find him."

Slightly shocked that she'd forgotten about Jellal, she reluctantly let him go.

After saying goodbye to Erza and telling her to go to a boat, Narakuryu rushed up the 56 flights of stairs leading to the torture chambers half way up the tower to free Jellal. He kicked each cell door open. He found nothing. There was one last one. He turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. He opened the steel door to find a scene that would rock him to his core. When he got to the chambers where they were holding Jellal, he heard Jellal's voice there with a hint of evil in he spoke.  
"Hello, old friend" there was no doubt about it, something was different.

"Jellal! What are you just standing there for? We gotta leave!" Narakuryu yelled in the hope that his ears were mistaken.  
"Narakuryu, I'm not leaving. I'm going to complete the Tower of Heaven and bring peace to the world," Jellal spoke with power, some kind of new found authority. He was a different person than before.  
"What are you talking about, Jellal? Have you gone mad? The Tower has and will only bring pain and suffering onto the world, not peace," yelled Narakuryu.  
"Well since you won't help me, It would be better to get rid of you now than later on, when you actually know how to use that lost magic of yours," Jellal said casually as he shot a beam of pure magical power at Narakuryu. The dark purple magic raced across the room, straight towards his heart.  
Narakuryu dodged, diving to the floor just in time.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he cried out.  
"I'm legitimately surprised that a blind boy could dodge so easily. Don't worry, this time I promise not to miss" Jellal was sounding more and more maniacal by the second.  
Narakuryu heard the charging of the attack, and ran towards Jellal  
attempting to uppercut him. Jellal grabbed his fist and _lifted _him. He aimed toward the west wall of the room and said a single word  
"Begone."  
The resulting explosion destroyed the whole hallway complex and sent Narakuryu flying off into the sea, and into the unknown.  
Erza had just left the docks when she saw the Tower erupt in glorious purple fire. As soon as she realized that Narakuryu hadn't come out yet, she started to rush into the sea and tried to go back to the Tower only to be held back by her friends.  
"Guys, Narakuryu is still in there! Jellal too! We can't just leave them behind!" Erza yelled as tears streamed down her face.  
"Erza, there's no way that they could have survived that explosion. Didn't you want to go and join Fairy Tail and become a Fairy Tail Magician like Rob ojii-san? Well then go to Fairy Tail, get stronger and then come back to the Tower and get the revenge that you seek," said Simon, the biggest of her friends. "We'll see you around. Bye Erza."  
"Okay, I guess you're right. I'll see you guys later, hopefully," Erza sputtered, as she was still sobbing.  
Narakuryu washed up on the shore of a nearby island with near mortal wounds. A hermit named Kageryu took him on his travels and brought him to a healer. He cared for him and decided to help Narakuryu until he was ready to leave. After many years of intense and excruciating training under Kageryu, Narakuryu was considered to be an S-class mage and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He created his own guild and found out that he had a biological brother who was born after he was taken away. His guild, Mythmasters was a very mysterious guild and had very few members, yet the members only took the most difficult of jobs and finished them with ease. Hundred year quests, Thousand year quests, even one Ten Thousand year quest were all finished by his guild. Not long after the creation of the guild, it was destroyed by Phantom Lord and a few other "light" guilds. He was notified beforehand that his guild was too powerful and was commanded to disband it. He refused, and they attacked. Ever since that happened, Narakuryu traveled the world with his friends and ended up in the port city of Hargeon. Little did he know that something that would happen in Hargeon would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
Hargeon, a port town in Fiore, whose main industry is fishing. Less than ten percent of the people in the town are mages and there is only one magic shop in the whole town. And that's where we find our S class Wizard Saint, Narakuryu and his friends. Narakuryu and his friends had come to Hargeon to pick up some supplies that they needed; a few swords, duel disks, gate keys, and other magical weapons and implements. Narakuryu and his former guild split up and combed the city for various magic shops. He entered a particularly small one near the center of Hargeon. He walked in, and noticed that the shelves were packed with many lower-level magic items. He turned to leave, but one of the customers caught his eye.  
"Excuse me, do you have any celestial keys?" the girl was talking to the old man behind the counter.  
"I think I only have one in stock, you should really go to a more major city like Magnologia if you want powerful magic" replied the old man in a wheezy voice.  
"well which one is it?"  
"It's the key of the white doggy, he's not ver-"  
"Really? you have that key? How much for it?"  
"err... its twenty thousand jewels, ma'am"  
"Ehhh? Can't you lower the price even a little bit?" she began to plead,  
"No I'm afraid not"  
As soon as she started making seductive poses, Narakuryu decided to leave. When he walked out he ran into a group of girls running to the center of town shouting about some famous wizards were visiting the town.  
"DID YOU HERE? THE FAMOUS SHADOWMYTH IS HERE IN TOWN!" they yelled as they raced to the center of town.  
Narakuryu started sweating bullets, thinking that the council had found out about him and his guildmates still traveling together and taking jobs. He followed the girls to the town square and saw them all fawning over a bluenette guy in a white button-up shirt, red pants, and a purple cape. He nearly fell to the ground in laughter. Soon the cheering teens and young adults noticed the laughter among the praise. They stopped and turned to see who it was.  
"Hey! What's so funny?" one of them demanded. A symphony of agreeing voices could be heard in response.  
"What's funny, is that this guy's a joke." Wrong choice of words. The girls, half weeping and half shouting, tackled him full on. He withstood the brunt of 200+ girls ramming into him with ease, and casually brushed past them. He politely found his way up to the fake wizard and requested to see his hand.  
"Heh, why not pretty boy? Here! take a good look at these hands! They've taken down hundreds of monsters that would simply flick a guy like you away!..." Bora said.  
Ignoring the endless river of bullshit coming from the man's mouth, Narakuryu shook his hand, and slyly took his rings.  
The rings are what made all the girls want to see him, rings of temptation and fame. Rings that would only work on civilians or low level wizards. While walking away with his loot, he noticed the girl from the store in the crowd. She wasn't awestruck by the wizard, but she was pissed. Pissed that she'd been tricked.  
"Hey! You! with the blond hair!" Narakuryu shouted.  
"Ah, who said that?" She said, shocked at the fact she'd just been called out in the middle of the crowd.  
"Over here! I hear that you're a wizard too! How about some lunch? I'll buy." Narakuryu offered.  
"Sorry, but I've got plans for lunch already!" the girl replied.  
The crowd of girls began to disperse, and the man was left gawking at his right hand.  
"Okay, maybe later eh?" he suggested.  
"Sure thing, mister... err.." she said.  
"Narakuryu." said Narakuryu.  
"Ahh, nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!" Lucy replied as they walked away from the square.  
With that Narakuryu went to find his friends and see if they found anything useful. Nothing. A whole day in a port town, with easy access to all coastal magic depots in the continent, and they had nothing to so for it. Not a single high level magic item in the town.  
"Well maybe we could get a decent bite to eat while we're here." suggested Hikari in her soft, sing-song voice.  
"Oooooh yess" replied Frizzi, "Some fish would be greatly appreciated, especially after our travels." The cat's agreement was followed by others.  
Hikari was a short, young girl. Orphaned at birth, she spent her time with the Light Dragon Asanohi, who raised her before disappearing seven years ago. Soon after she was adopted, but only had a year to get to know her family. At the age of 13 she was on her own after her town was obliterated by Deliora. Her parents died in the fighting while she was out buying some new supplies for her terminally ill grandfather, who soon passed away due to a heart attack. She had light brown hair that came down to her chest and deep green eyes. She was one of the two dragon slayers in the group, and was specialized in light magic. She'd met Frizzi while fishing in a river. Hikari spotted the light grey cat swimming in the pond with a bright yellow triangle on each wing. They began to spend their time together, and soon became inseparable. They joined the Mythmaster guild after Narakuryu saved them from an attacking demon.  
"I concur, as I too am hungry as hell," Albert said as he clutched his stomach, his deep voice laden with a german accent. By far the oldest in the group, Albert was still very strong and firm. He had uncontrollable grey hair that stuck out at every direction, as well as a luscious mustache. He had brown eyes, and was about six feet tall. Relatively spindly, he was still very flexible for the age of 72. He could control all forms of inorganic matter. Be it a wall, a car, or a stool he could control it. However, it would have to be available for him to manipulate, as he cannot create the objects his magic requires.  
"Come on, let's go. I could eat a horse!" yelled an impatient Kage.  
"Do we have to? It's so troublesome to walk and find a restaurant," complained the black cat next to him.  
Kage was very muscular, and very, very fast. He was quite agile and had black, fluffy, crazy hair. His eyes were pitch black, even the "whites" were black. This is due to his Shadow Dragon Slayer magic. He ran away from home at the age of three, looking for adventure. He managed to survive for a full year before being found unconscious by the Shadow Dragon Nightwalker, who quite literally took him under his wing. After many years of vicious training that took place predominantly at night, he came back to Valley of Shadows and couldn't find Nightwalker. He panicked and slammed head first into a tree. A cat with wings, Shikamaru, fell tumbling down from one of the branches. Kage picked him up, and discovered that he was very sick because he was too lazy to notice. He went and got medical help from a nearby village. Shika was forever grateful to Kage, but still very lazy. When threatened, the black cat could become incredibly strong, but for the most part he just liked to sloth around. Kage joined Mythmaster after having nowhere else to go for adventure.  
"Excuse me, but umm... we should get moving otherwise we'll miss lunch all together..." It was the voice of Naomi. Her dark green hair set her apart from the rest of them. She was about five feet and six inches tall. she had hazel brown eyes and spoke very politely and timidly. Someone on the outside of the group would never suspect that she would be the fourth strongest there.  
For as long as she could remember she was a slave at the Tower of Heavens with Narakuryu. After Narakuryu and Erza got everyone out of the tower and onto the ships, she escaped. When she got to shore she went in a random direction and bumped into Kageryu and Narakuryu in a hotel, in a nearby town. She joined their possy and Kageryu trained Narakuryu in the control of his myth magic, while training Naomi in the art of Myth Requip. After many years of harsh training, she and Narakuryu finally finished their training and left their master at his retirement home in the middle of nowhere. They traveled around together, taking jobs and what not, before Narakuryu decided to form a guild. She became the second member of MythMasters.  
"Come in guys! Let's go already! We're wasting time here!" exclaimed Jean Grey, Samantha, and Kaori impatiently.  
Jean Grey is a proud woman at the age of twenty with vibrant red hair and a perfect figure. She was orphaned at a young age and was adopted by a kind old mage named Charles Xavier. He trained Jean in the art of Mind Magic before passing away in his sleep. Jean went off in search of her purpose in life after he died. On one job that she took, she got ambushed by bandits after finishing a job that drained her magical power. She was easily taken down and chained with another girl by the name of Samantha.  
Samantha is a warrior at heart and doesn't take shit from anyone. She has deep blue hair and is the same age as Jean Grey. She uses an ancient form of magic called Bender Magic. At a young age, she was orphaned when bandits raided her hometown. She was soon found by the Order of the White Lotus and was brought to the house of wise, old Avatar Aang, a master of Bender Magic. She trained under him for many years before fully mastering the art of bending. After she mastered Bender Magic, she left Air Temple Island and went off to search for adventure. On one job she got captured by some bandits and was chained into a wooden prison. She met Jean Grey after a few days in captivity.  
After a few days, a new girl was thrown into their little wooden prison. The girl's name was Kaori. Kaori is a very calm, collected woman of the age of 20. She has pink hair and is a master of Nature Magic. At a young age, she traveled to the Forest of Truth where she met Master Kionsu, a master of Nature Magic. She studied under Kionsu for many years before finally mastering Nature Magic and the ability to commune with nature. After mastering her Nature Magic, she went of in search of the mysterious guild MythMaster. After going on one job she was ambushed by bandits and was chained and thrown into a prison with two other girls.  
All three girls were S-class mages, but the bandits were smart enough to use magical power sealing cuffs, preventing them for freeing themselves. Then one night they heard a lot of commotion coming from the bandit camp and heard what seemed to be a lot of screams. In the shadows of the trees, a man appeared. He had pink hair and was in what looked to be traditional Avatar robes. When he stepped into the moonlight and his face became visible, Kaori gasped in surprise.  
"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It's Narakuryu, the master of MythMaster, one the strongest guilds in Fiore!" Kaori exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.  
"What! OH MY GOD! He's such a looker!" Jean and Samantha raved with hearts in their eyes.  
Narakuryu bent the wood and created an opening before he went in and removed their cuffs.  
"Are you guys okay?" Narakuryu asked with concern.  
"Yeah, yeah we're fine. Thanks to you!" they replied dreamily.  
After getting rescued by Narakuryu, all three of them decided to join MythMaster.

Two of the three of them have gotten over their crush, but one remains love-struck by her master.  
"Alright, which restaurant?" Narakuryu inquired as the sound of growling stomachs began to increase in volume.  
"I passed one on the way here, I think they specialize in seafood..." Simon replied.  
"No really? I never would have guessed! Could it be because we're Right Next To The Friggin Ocean?" Samantha snapped.  
"Okay okay, calm down. Every one follow Simon" The orders were headed well, and they walked quickly to the restaurant.  
"Irashiaimase," the doorman greeted them with a large smile as they walked into the eatery, "How many people?"  
"13"  
"Thirteen?" The smile on his face grew ever wider as he called for the waitresses to rearrange the tables in the north eastern corner of the restaurant. They ordered their food, and waited for the chef to finish cooking.  
"Well this place seems dece-" Narakuryu was cut off by a piece of squid that had hit him square in the back of his head.  
"Hey buddy! What's the big ide-" He turned around in his seat to face the direction where the food had come from. Over the years, Narakuryu regained his sight by using a small amount of MythMagic to replace his eyeballs, but the sockets were still empty to everyone else. He saw something that made his heart race. The other twelve wizards turned to see what took their master's tongue. They were all at a loss for words.  
The man stopped stuffing his face only for a second. Even then it was only to say "What's with them?" to Lucy, sitting across from him.  
"Eh?" She turned to see who he was talking about, Lucy came face to face with Narakuryu. She was the one to point out what everyone had on their minds. "Eh? You both look exactly the same! look! Pink hair, same facial structure, same build! Even the ears! and the ey- KYAAAA! What happened to your eyes?"  
Everyone just sat there, motionless as The other man, Natsu, got up and left the building.  
"Well, bye now I have to go to a party!" Lucy said as she got up and walked out.  
A few minutes later the crew was back to normal, chatty, hungry, and destructive. They paid their bill and left the store in ruins. As they went back to their hotel, Narakuryu was confronted by a man who was crying out for help.  
"Please! someone! Someone's got my daughter on that boat! They're going to make her a sex slave! please help me! Help my daughter please!" the man pleaded.  
"Kage, Hikari, come with me. The rest of you go packst of you go and pack up. We handle this." Narakuryu commanded. Fully confident in the Master's abilities, the others went to pack up.  
"Which boat was it?" Narakuryu asked.  
"That one! the one with a flag!" the old man said desperately.  
"Alright, I can beach the boat, and then you two take your ca-" Narakuryu was cut off.  
"Happy! Lets go save Lucy!" Natsu's voice had interrupted him,  
"Aye Sir!" his cat replied.  
"Hey! Wait there! You're name is Natsu correct?"  
"Eh? Err yeah... You're that guy from the restaurant" he replied.  
"What are you doing?" Narakuryu asked  
"I'm going to save Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed  
"How?" was the question from Kage  
"I'm the great salamander! The greatest Fire wizard in Fairy Tail!" He stated with fire in his eyes.  
"I know that, smart one, I mean how are you going to get on the boat?" The shadow Dragon Slayer's eyes met his  
"Happy will fly me." He said, annoyed.  
"You mean that thing is transportation?" Narakuryu said pointing at the blue cat with stubby wings.  
"Don't call Happy transportation! He's my partner!" Natsu snapped back, he looked a little heartbroken.  
"Well fancy that, me and those two Dragon Slayers were on our way ourselves, do you mind if we tag along?" The older brother inquired  
"Wait wait wait, Dragon Slayers! Really? After this is over I have to ask you about your dragons." Natsu yelled excitedly.  
"Okay okay, later. But we need to get to that boat. Can we come, or not?"  
"Don't see why not, I really want to screw these guys over, geheheheh" The younger sibling replied.  
"Alright, you three get over head, Kage take point. Hikari on left, Natsu on right. Keep formation until I beached the boat, got it?" Narakuryu ordered  
"Yes sir!" Frizzi wrapped his tail around Hikari, and Shikamaru's tail was around Kage with equal haste. Natsu and Happy were the last ones out.  
"So what am I going to do?" Narakuryu asked himself. A zoo caravan was making its way across a nearby bridge when one of the cages broke. A five meter long wyvern escaped and headed towards Narakuryu. He grabbed its neck, slapped it across the face, looked deeply into its eyes and ignored the snapping jaws.  
"Myth Magic, Creature Submission!" His eye sockets glew purple, and white writing sped into the wyvern's eyes.  
"You're mine now," He said calmly, "now I'm going to get on your back, and we're going to fly." the wyvern nodded. He mounted the creature and caught up to the Dragon Slayers with ease. He used hand signals to convey a message,  
"I'll push the ship back to shore, and you guys distract them while I charge the push. Go."  
Hikari and Kage dove. Natsu looked very confused, but Happy followed the other cats. All three dismounted, and started using their Dragon's Breath to demolish the bow of the ship. Meanwhile, Narakuryu's new pet hovered just off the stern of the ship, facing toward the mainland.  
"MythMagic, Take over! Dragon God soul!" Streaks of pure white light shot out from his body. Every inch of his skin was illuminated with light from the heavens. He began to grow, and wings sprouted from his shoulders. His legs and arms grew scaly and thick. Horns of ivory shot out from his temples, and claws sprouted from his finger nails. His neck grew, and nose stretched out. His scream turned into a mighty roar, and the transformation was complete. He leveled his head just in time to see Natsu double over and let his enormous lunch loose. Narakuryu fell from his hovering position, and the wyvern barely made it out alive. He flapped his enormous wings a single time and the boat was blasted to shore. With the boat stopped, Natsu arose with the other three Dragon Slayers unscathed.  
"Breath of the..." Natsu began. Kage and Shikamaru sat down to watch the show, as Hikari went to fetch Lucy down below the decks.  
"Fire Dragon!" Natsu put his fists in front of his mouth, aligning the gaps in his hands with his mouth and blowing fire through them. The blast extended way past the boat and into the town, demolishing more than ten buildings and fruit stands.  
"You got spunk kid," Kage said after Natsu had taken a deep breath or two, "I like it." Hikari arrived with Lucy. She had minor scratches, but was okay. Narakuryu returned in human form on his wyvern.  
"Now that that's done," He said, dismounting his wyvern, "I believe we've got some talking to do. Seeing as we no longer have a guild, would you mind showing us to your guild? I would be very grateful"


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonslayer9907 signing in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did everything in my story would probably already on air.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
The day after, in the province of Era, the Magic Council meets once again to discuss the happenings in Hargeon.  
"Those fools in Fairy Tail and the remnants Mythmaster have done it again. They destroyed half a port this time!"  
"Honestly, now! I'm rather fond of fools like them, to be honest." Siegrain said.  
"Yes, fools they are. But it is also a fact that they are a very capable lot, especially MythMaster. They can do things that even we can't do!" Yajima said.  
"They are truly a quandary."  
"We should simply let them be."  
"The world would be a dull place without fools like them around." Siegrain said.  
Magnolia City, the city where Fairy Tail resides.  
The group of wizards and the three cats arrived in Magnolia, home to the renowned guild, Fairy Tail.  
They stood at the doorstep of a triple-tiered, wooden building that had a banner hanging down from the top floor. There was no writing, just the guild's symbol.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"WOW!" Lucy cried out in excitement as she gaped at the building.  
"Meh, it's decent. Our old guild was far superior to this old relic." Everyone that used to be in MythMaster said in unison upon site of the building.  
"What? Did you guys practice that or something?" Lucy said in response to their unanimous opinion.  
"Oh really and what guild did you use to be apart of?" Natsu asked irritated.  
"MythMaster." Everyone answered nonchalantly with a shrug.  
"WHAT! You guys are all from MythMaster! The guild fabled to be the strongest in all of Fiore before getting disbanded in fear of imminent tyranny?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah, you're looking at all the guild members of what used to be MythMaster. Narakuryu was our Master until we were disbanded." Hikari said. "I bet he could beat your master in a straight out match. Without using his hands."  
"Bull shit! Master never loses! Here, let's go inside and you'll see!" Natsu said.  
"I'm back!" Natsu yelled as he literally kicked down the door.  
"Welcome back!"  
"Heya"  
"Hey look who's come back home!"  
"Who are all those people though?"  
"What kind of trouble did he get into this time?"  
"Natsu... you gotta quit being such a delinquent" Many voices of the guild filled the common room as one of their renowned wizards returned home.  
"WOW!" Lucy exclaimed yet again as she looked into the room.  
Their eyes all fell on a man in only his boxers who said, "Eh? Natsu's back? Then we can finish our fight."  
"Gray, your clothes." a woman said calmly while drinking a glass of wine before switching to the whole keg.  
"Oh you really wanna go? Gray?" Natsu responded, ignoring the woman's comment about apparel.  
"You know it, Slanty-eyes!" Gray yelled back.  
"Then come at me, Droopy-eyes!"  
"Ice Make...!"  
"Iron Fist of The..."  
"Guys, guys! we just fixed the place after the la-"  
"LANCE!"  
"FIRE DRAGON!"  
Blue lances of pure ice shot out of Gray's hands, and met Natsu's flaming fist. The result was an explosion of steam, and both fighters getting knocked onto their feet. Other members stepped in to try and stop the fight, but they ended up fighting themselves.  
Soon Fairy Tail became an all out fight zone and everyone was getting thrown or was flying around the guild. Narakuryu and his guild mates waded through the fighting, as all of the attacks that crossed them simply bounced off and hit something or someone in the opposite direction. They were able to make it to the bar where they sat and watched the fight with slight amusement as the guild members of Fairy Tail had an all out brawl.  
"It was never this lively back at home." Hikari commented.  
"That's probably cuz most of us were out kicking dragon butt as one or two people stayed at the guild." Narakuryu said.  
"Oh yes," Frizzi agreed.  
"Oh we have newcomers!" a light haired woman said as she appeared from behind the counter.  
"Oh my Mira, I'm hurt. Is it that no matter how many times I come here, that I'm still just a newcomer?" Narakuryu asked teasingly.  
"Oh Narakuryu it's you and your guild. What brings such a strong guild to Magnolia and Fairy Tail?" Mira asked.  
"Mira, where have you been? Well, either way we're joining Fairy Tail and I'm not a master anymore." Narakuryu said.  
"What! When did this happen?" Mira asked.  
"We were forced to disband after I finished a ten thousand year quest," Narakuryu said with a sigh. "We were sent a letter saying that we were too powerful and that we were to disband the guild."  
"What! Why wouldn't the magic council want such a strong light guild around?" Mira asked confused.  
"We were able to do things that people haven't been able to, even the council." Narakuryu explained.  
Suddenly, they heard the sound of everyone starting to use their magic. Just as the people from MythMaster were about to stop everyone from wrecking the guild building anymore, a huge shadow appeared in the doorway and yelled, "You fools, are you trying to destroy the guild?"  
Everyone except Natsu stopped, and he started laughing and started to say,"Hahahahaha! You cowards it looks li-"  
Halfway through his sentence, the giant shadow stepped on Natsu shutting him up.  
"Hey Makarov, nice guild you have here," Narakuryu said in greeting.  
"OH! We have newcomers don't we?" said the shadow..  
"What? He's the master of Fairy Tail?" exclaimed Lucy shocked as she looked up at the shadow.  
"Yup that's our master!" Mira said.  
The shadow started to shrink and when the smoked cleared Lucy saw a petite, old man in a clown costume.  
"Why are the members of MythMaster here at Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked confused, but pleased.  
"Well we've decided to... get some RnR here after being, disbanded and all..." Simon explained.  
"Ahh yes, I heard something about a guild dismemberment at the last master's council. At which, you were absent from if I might add." Makarov said to Narakuryu.  
"Yeah, I never got the summons." Narakuryu sighed.  
"So what's the real situation?" The master responded.  
"Er... well.. we were wondering..." The former master went on, playing with his fingers.  
"On with it man! What is it?"  
"Can we join Fairy Tail?" Narakuryu said loudly.  
The entire guild stood in silence, Makarov, Natsu, and Gray included. Mouths hung low, eyes went wide, and MythMaster bowed to their new companions.  
"Do you know. How. Much. PAPERWORK I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DO TONIGHT?" Makarov exclaimed with a hearty laugh. Cheers replaced silence, people picked up their mugs and toasted. The most powerful wizards in the room, however, remained bowed. They slowly stood erect, one by one and joined the festivities.  
"Halt!" Makarov exclaimed. "Who is the blonde girl?"  
"Huh? Oh! Her name's Lucy, a celestial mage that wants to join Fairy Tail," Mira said after having a brief chat with her.  
"Oh! That's Magnificent! Now back to the PARTYING!" Makarov exclaimed.  
The party raged on throughout the night, but one by one each member (or soon-to-be member) rested their heads on the closest bed or went home. They had arisen when the sun was at its' peak, and found the guild in poor condition.  
"Eeeeiiiiii!" Lucy screamed upon opening her eyes. They were met by Gray and Natsu, who were sprawled on top of her, presumably after finishing another fight.  
"Get off me you pervs!" She screeched as she flipped them over. The commotion woke other who had passed out in the lobby.  
"This is a mess!"  
"That's a lot of cleaning..."  
"ahh... my head..."  
"Its so bright!"  
"Good god what happened last night?"  
Murmurs of the aftermath of liquor and hard partying filled the room. Mirajane was already fully awake, and had started cooking and cleaning and helping everyone get up. After lying where they'd landed, Natsu and Gray finally woke up. Face to face.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" both screamed simultaniously  
"WE DIDN'T... NO! DID WE? AH AH AH AH AH EW EW EW GROSS!" they ran off screaming. Mirajane stopped them saying "Its okay, you both passed out while fighting, and Lucy flipped you over. You two just happened to land like that."  
"Whew, I'm glad that's the case." Natsu said  
"Shaddup," Grey replied, "You know that was your dream come true"  
"More like YOUR dream!" Natsu shot back.  
"My my, not even ten minutes and they're at it again." sighed Mirajane "Hey, where's Master"  
"That's just what we were wondering." Narakuryu said as we walked in through the wide-open guild doors. The usual gang was following in his footsteps. A door shot out from the third floor and landed at their feet. Makarov descended from the tier with grace... and red eyes.  
"I've done it. It's all done. The paper work that is." he said, exhausted. "You are all guild members now. Including Lucy."  
An ear-shattering cheer was lifted from the throats of the members, and the stamp was fetched.  
"Mirajane, if you may"  
"Yes Master, I'll take care of the guild marks."  
She held the stamp near a body part, and the Fairy Tail mark appeared on the new member.  
For Narakuryu, it was on his right tricep right on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a shiny icy blue color.  
"I like your choice of color! you got good taste," Gray said, taking off his shirt and gesturing to his blue Fair Tail mark on his pex.  
For Hikari, it was on her right thigh on top of her old MythMaster guild mark in a vibrant pink color.  
"Oooh! that's pretty..." noted Lucy.  
For Kage, it was on his left tricep on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a midnight black color.  
"That's a man!" The voice was Elfman's, Mirajane's much larger little brother.  
For Naomi, it was on her right thigh on top of her old MythMaster guild mark in a neon green color.  
For Kaori, it was on her left hand on top of her old MythMaste guild mark in a vibrant pink color.  
For Samantha, it was on her left thigh on top of her old MythMaster guild mark in a dazzling sapphire blue.  
For Albert, it was on his back on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a intricate pattern of brown, green, and blue.  
"Multicolored guild seals?" Lucy remarked, confused.  
"Each seal chooses its color based on the member," Mirajane stated. "Your's will probably be pink..."  
"Hey! what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped back.  
"Please understand, I wasn't insulting you, just making an observation" Replied the stamp-wielding assistant.  
For Yusuf, it was on his right hand on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a exceedingly shiny golden color.  
For Jean-Ramone, it was on her stomach on top of her old MythMaster guild mark in a quite dazzling silver.  
For Jean Grey, it was on her right hand on top of her old MythMaster guild mark in a overly vibrant red.  
For Simon, it was on his left chest on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a very steely grey color.  
For Lilly, it was on her chest right above her left breast on top of her old MythMaster guild mark in a brilliant purple.  
For Ryu, it was on his right chest on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a very interesting swirl of blue, red, and orange.  
For Frizzi, it was on his stomach on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a very dull brown color.  
For Shika, it was on his back on top of his old MythMaster guild mark in a very dark midnight black, matching or even surpassing Kage's mark.  
For Lucy, it was on the back of her right hand in a very vibrant pink color.  
"Whoa, you were right!" She whispered to Mirajane.  
"She's almost never wrong." Makarov remarked.  
After cleaning, Narakuryu and the others talked with Makarov and everyone at the guild as Natsu and Lucy went to Mt. Hakobe to find Macao for Romeo, Macao's son. He was getting exceedingly worried as his father had not returned in some time.  
"Hey Makarov, its been awhile since we could just sit around and talk like this," Narakuryu sighed as he sipped some freshly brewed beer from the oversized barrel in the lounge.  
"Yea, yea you're right. You and your guild were always running around doing the impossible by yourselves, while we relaxed here in style..." Makarov reminisced.  
"Well, I have a big favor to ask of you," Narakuryu said nonchalantly.  
"Sure, no problem. We're all saints here," Makarov said cheerfully.  
"Well, my guildmates and I would like to have the cats be enlisted as S-Class mages, and ourselves as SS-Class mages. also, as you know probably know already, we would like to have the girls move into Fairy Hills," Narakuryu said.  
Makarov made various gurgling noises as he spit out his beer. It shot out from all orifices in his face, including his ears  
"Narakuryu, here at Fairy Tail we have a S-class wizards test that you have to pass to be a S-class mage. I can't just give these titles away," explained Makarov.  
"I know that but your test is waaaaayyyy easier than the one that everyone had to take to get into MythMaster and you know that everyone in the guild is already S-class, SS-class, if not SSS-class. For crying out loud, the cats Frizzi and Shika are S-class mage, too," Narakuryu said as he debated with Makarov.  
"Well, I guess you put it that way. Oh fine, I'll go do the paperwork necessary for installing you guys as S-class mages," Makarov said dejectedly before walking to his office.  
Meanwhile, at Mt. Hakobe  
Natsu was kicked out into an insanely deep crevice in the mountainside by the Vulcan and Lucy suddenly got the will to fight. The ape like creature advanced towards the new member, after being sure he'd dispatched the other.  
"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Lucy yelled as she summoned Taurus one of the Twelve Zodiac Celestial Key Spirits.  
"Mooooooooooo!" Taurus yelled as he came out of the ground in got into a battle stance.  
"Taurus is the most powerful of all the Celestial spirits I have contracts with!" Lucy said confidently.  
"Lucy-san, your body always does you good... could you be anymoooo-re lovely?" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.  
"I forgot, this one's a pervert too," Lucy said to herself.  
"Get away from my woman," the Vulcan said.  
"Your woman? There's a reason to fight." Taurus said as he glared at the Vulcan.  
"Rampage!" Taurus yelled as he spun his giant axe and hit the earth causing a huge shock wave and a barrage of rocks to fly at the Vulcan.  
Suddenly Natsu came and kicked Taurus in the face effectively sending Taurus flying before knocking him out.  
"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in surprise.  
"Hey aren't there more monsters now?" Natsu asked rather confused.  
"He's an ally, you dolt! A Celestial spirit!" Lucy screamed at him.  
"The MONKEY?" Natsu asked even more confused.  
"NO! THE BULL!" Lucy screamed at him.  
Suddenly the Vulcan attacked from behind punching down on Natsu. Natsu started to completely beat up the Vulcan with his fire moves before the Vulcan grabbed Taurus' axe. Natsu dodged the axe strikes with ease until he slipped on the ice. The Vulcan took the chance and swung down at Natsu, but Natsu caught the axe before it could hit him. Natsu then used his body heat to melt the axe before spitting them at the Vulcan, effectively relieving the Vulcan of the axe.  
"Fire Dragon's... Iron Fist!" yelled Natsu as he punched the Vulcan with his flamed-covered fist.  
The Vulcan was sent flying into the side of the ice cave in Mt. Hakobe. After a little while it was revealed that the Vulcan had used a Take-Over on Macao.

AN

Please review!

Thanks for Reading!

Hope you liked it!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonslayer9907 signing in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did everything in my story would probably already on air.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3  
Natsu suddenly kicked down the door and ran in yelling, "We're Back!"  
Natsu and Lucy had just finished their mission to the Everlue Mansion and were just in time to see the Makarov packing and getting ready to go to the Master's convention in Clover Town.  
"Ahh Natsu you're here. We need to talk," Makarov said.  
"What is it Jii-jii?" Natsu asked.  
"Natsu have you ever wondered why I sent you to Hargeon to find ShadowMyth?" Makarov asked.  
"So...I could go and kick some MythMaster ass?" Natsu replied.  
"No, it was so that you could find your older brother, who's nickname was known as ShadowMyth, guild master of the fabled MythMasters, S-class Saint level Wizard, Conqueror of the Mighty Dark Dragons, and Completer of Ten-Thousand year requests!" Makarov exclaimed.  
"So... you're saying that that Bora guy was my brother! We look nothing alike!" Natsu yelled.  
"No, you dolt! The real ShadowMyth and guildmaster of MythMasters, is your new friend Narakuryu! You wouldn't even be able to get within ten miles of him if he ever got serious in a fight!" Makarov screamed at Natsu. "Either way, get to know him better and tell Erza when she comes back that she's in charge of the guild."  
"Narakuryu is my brother?" He replied, shocked.  
"No duh you brat, just look at him. You look like a younger version of him."  
"Well, now that you mention it..." Natsu thought aloud, "Nope, I don't see it. Get it? Because he technically doesn't have eyes?"  
"NATSU!" Makarov brought his fist down upon the young wizard's head, "HOW RUDE."  
"Alright alright! jeez!" He said, regretting his decision. "So he's my biological brother right? I don't remember Igneel training him at all."  
"Yes, you have the same mother and father. He was kidnapped when your mom was pregnant with you. The next three years were normal, you were born and they took great care of you. They disappeared soon after though..."  
"Yeah that I remember. Barely, but I remember. Igneel saved me."  
"mmm... Indeed," he recalled the boy's story the first time he told him. "Treat him well, he's your only real family as I can tell."  
"ya..."  
After saying what he needed to say, Makarov trudged out of the guild building and through Magnolia to go to the train station. A few days after he left, Natsu and Gray got into one their scuffles. This, of course, had much collateral damage and a pissed Loke ran out the of the guild building only to come running back with a dust trail following him. When he stopped in the middle of the guild building he was able to sputter out, "It's her! She's back!"  
Everyone suddenly got really quiet and Natsu and Gray started to act like best buddies.  
"Are you okay there, Gray?" Natsu said, looking over his former opponent, "Here, lemme get some of this dirt off of you!"  
"No worries man, in fact, I'm the one who should be helping YOU!" Gray replied cheerily.  
Lucy and the people from MythMaster were wondering who Loke could be talking about, but Narakuryu had an inkling about who it was. After awhile, everyone saw a huge shadow in front of the guild building. A person with vibrant red hair and was dressed in armor strode through the door. The person was revealed to be Erza Scarlet, nicknamed Titania and considered the strongest female in Fairy Tail. Erza dropped the huge decorated horn that she had before she started to lecture everyone in the guild building.  
"Cana... Your drinking too much! Act more lady-like!" Erza yelled at Cana.  
"Gray... Put on some clothes!"  
"Natsu... Have you destroyed anything while I was gone?"  
"You... FACE ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" Erza said as she pointed at Narakuryu, who was drinking beer at the bar with his back to Erza.  
"Who me?" Narakuryu asked.  
"YES! YOU! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!" yelled Erza.  
"Who ar-" Erza started as Narakuryu turned around and faced her.  
Erza was at a loss for words when she saw the face of the person she had been yelling at. Her mind went back to her childhood. The determination of his voice as he went to get Jellal, the planning, the torture... the explosion... She tears that were normally locked away under infinite fail-safes while in public surfaced, and she ran at Narakuryu. Erza squeezed the breath out of him in a death hug, bringing his head straight to her all-steel chestplate.  
"Ha- Hard..." he said, starting to feel a lump form on the impact site.  
"Where the hell have you been all these years!" Erza yelled as she hugged Narakuryu, "I thought you died when we escaped from the Tower of Heaven..." She barely choked it out in between heavy sobs. Everyone around them was shocked. Mouths a gap, eyes wide, they had never seen the great Titania cry.  
"Erza, it's been too long. I was saved by a traveling hermit after I blown from the Tower of Heaven. I trained for a few years before I created the MythMaster guild on the border of Fiore," Narakuryu said. "Far from other cities so that we wouldn't damage anything of value or anyone while sparring and training."  
"You never thought to come find me?" Erza sobbed  
"No, please understand, I wandered around for many years before giving up on finding any of you! I lived from city to city. I started the guild because there was nothing else to do, I saved every coin I had until I could buy a small shack. We established the guild, and soon had enough to... upgrade."  
"Thats no excuse," Erza was pissed, the tears dried and she shoved him away. "you should've tried harder."  
"Erza, I looked for literally years on end!"  
"Then you should've found someone, one of us! Oh well, I'm just happy you're alive"  
"The same to you." Narakuryu replied  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" Erza snapped at the crowd, "THIS WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Aye Sir!"  
"Sorry!"  
"We'll forget it ever happened!" sound filled the room once more as everyone apologized for seeing such a spectacle as the great Erza Scarlet crying. Within a few minutes things settled down, and things were back to a more stable state.  
"Kaori, could you get the other girls and take them to the dormitories? Make sure to get the luggage from the hotel." Commanded Narakuryu.  
"Here, let me lead you to the dorms." Mirajane was already walking to the door.  
"Okay, lets go!" Kaori said excitedly. Birds flocked around her as she walked out the door, landing on her shoulders and her silky, straight hair.  
"What about the guys?" Elfman inquired.  
"Don't worry! Albert, Samantha!" Narakuryu caught Samantha just as she was leaving, "Could you make the guys a couple rooms in the back?"  
"Of course! Lets go Albert, to the back!" Samantha replied. They rushed through the back door and into the patio. The vaulted over the railing and landed on the beach facing the high sun.  
"Ready?" Albert asked.  
"You know it!" Samantha replied, "Bender Magic..." She began by adopting the "Horse" position, spreading her legs and bending her knees at right angles. She put her arms to her hips, hands balled into fists. She shut her eyes, and gently exhaled. "Earth Fortress! Rise from the sand and be as solid as diamond!" At the utterance of the words, a light brown script encircled her limbs and shone shone with great brilliance. Sand shot up from the beach and formed a condo of 12 rooms, 8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and one lounge. The grit solidified, and changed its coloration to match that of the guild.  
After the guys from MythMaster walked into their rooms in their makeshift fortress, they started putting their stuff their individual rooms. They were lounging around on their diamond beds, when Mirajane and Erza walked in with Tempur-pedic mattresses, fluffy pillows, and blankets.  
"What the hell are those fluffy things?" Kage asked as the mattresses, pillows, and blankets were put on the beds.  
"There things you put on a bed, silly" Mira said with a smile.  
"What are they used for?" Kage asked interested.  
"You use them for comfort and to sleep on. Haven't you had a pillow or blanket before?" Mira asked.  
"What! No of course not!" Everyone from MythMaster exclaimed. Some were hugging the pillows, others were pulling out the stuffing as they'd never seen one before. In the span of about half a minute, only 2 pillows remained unscathed.  
"Bu-But, Then where did you sleep?" Mira asked.  
"Rocks." everyone said.  
"Why did you guys sleep on the ground?" Mira asked concerned.  
"You have make and myth magic! Why didn't you just like conjure up some comfortable accessories?" Erza agreed  
"Too obvious," Albert rebutted, "We would be bothered by robbers and monsters if we set up such luxuries"  
"Well we were always on missions and jobs. Its not like we ever had time to actually settle down and make a comfortable place," everyone said.  
"What! Narakuryu, what do you have to say for yourself about treating these poor people so inhumanely!" Mira and Erza asked as Mira started flickering between her normal form and Satan Soul form and requipped her Heaven's Wheel armor.  
"Ummmm... I'm out of here!" Narakuryu yelled as he teleported out of the makeshift fortress.  
All the other guys from MythMaster looked on with drops of sweat rolling down their faces as they watched Erza and Mirajane speed after their master.  
"Well that's not gonna end well," Albert said as he fell onto his bed.  
They soon heard a lot of pained screams coming from a distance.  
"Ohh, that's gotta hurt!" Kage said as he heard what sounded like a pained kitten yowling.  
The next day, Erza dragged Natsu, Gray, and Lucy onto a job where they were tracking the movements of the dark guild Eisenwald. Erza knocked Natsu out as soon as they got on the train and explained the situation to everyone, well except Natsu. When they got to the town where Erza had last heard about Eisenwald, they realized that they had left Natsu on the train. Erza used a magic four-wheeler and sped to the train to get Natsu.  
On the train, Natsu was fighting with one of Eisenwald's operatives named Kage and Kage dropped the Lullaby as he when he was fighting. He quickly picked up the Lullaby and sent Natsu flying out one of the windows of the train with one of his shadows.  
Natsu lied there, unable to move from the return of motion sickness. Erza drove up just as he was recovering. Gray and Lucy helped him into the four wheeler.  
"Transportation again?" he complained, "Can't I just get Happy to fly me?"  
"Fine, but stay close." Erza responded "It is imperative we arrive at the same time."  
"Okay! Let's go, Happy!"  
"Aye Sir!" the blue cat agreed. He wrapped his tail around Natsu and took of. Erza, Lucy, and Gray were already starting to move in the four wheeler.  
Erza arrived in the car just before Happy and Natsu. The Four wheeler drifted into a sidewalk and was perfectly parallel parked with ease. Meanwhile, in the air, Natsu fell to the ground feet first, leaving a crater. Happy landed softly next to him. The others got out of the car. They noticed that armed guard had surrounded the train station.  
"Quickly! Lets move!" Erza ordered. They shot towards the building, but were stopped by the local police force.  
"Halt citizens! It's far too dange-"  
Natsu head-butted the first guard and Gray punched the other one in the nose. Both were unconscious. They charged in only to be confronted with the whole dark guild Eisenwald. Lucy was frozen with terror. There were at least three hundred of them. 3 of the three hundred shot off into different corridors, one carrying the flute lullaby.  
"You all go after them, I'll clean up here" Erza said calmly.  
"YES MA'AM!" Gray and Natsu went off into different hallways. Lucy refused to budge.  
"I'm going to help you, Erza!" She exclaimed.  
"Okay, have it your way." Was the response.  
"Gate of the crab I open Thee! CANCER!" she swiped one of her keys and a yellow magic circle appeared in front of her. Out stepped a stylish tan man with crab legs on his back and scissors in his hands.  
"Take 'em out!"  
"Yes ma'am! shrimp!" He replied.  
He shot through the crowd of men, cutting their weapons and hair, giving them horrible looks. 50 of them fled.  
"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza lifted up, and was stripped of her metalworks. The chest plate and greaves, the gauntlets and skirt were all gone. All that was left was her underpants.  
"Ohhh la la!"  
"I didn't know it was a strip show here!"  
"Yeahh!"  
"Wooohooo!" The tone of the 247 men was about to change in a flash as the room darkened and a full-metal dress and breast plate clamped onto Erza.  
"Oh. Shit."  
"It's her isn't it?"  
"Well we're dead men walking."  
"PEACE! I'M OUT!"  
"worst. day. ever."  
"oh bitch please..."  
"GAHH ITS TITANIA! THE STRONGEST WITCH AROUND!"  
The leaders tried to rally their men as best they could, and led a charge. Swords appeared out of shafts of blue light as Titania raised her hands. She brought them down, and with them came the swords. Within seconds the entire room was filled with the groaning of wounded men. Those who were not injured, were already dead.  
"Maybe I did over do it on the four wheeler..." She said, as she collapsed from lack of magic essence. Swords that were stuck into the concrete floor and granite walls disappeared in the same light they came in. Bodies hit the floor, and the metallic clanking of weapons falling with them filled the room with sound for a final time. And then, silence.

Lucy left and went down the third path. Meanwhile, Gray had found a man named Rayule. Rayule was a member of Eisenwald and had smashed the broadcast system.  
"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to kill everyone with that?" Gray said in a confused state.  
"No, you fool. We just wanted to trap you while Erigor goes to kill the masters in Clover." Rayule confessed in a devilish manner.  
"OH HELL NO!" was Gray's reaction. "Wait why are you telling me this?"  
"I'm telling you, because this..." He assumed a fighting stance, "is where you die!"

Meanwhile, Erza had risen and gone outside to scout out the area. To her surprise, there was a wall of wind preventing her from leaving. Erigor, the dark guild's leader, flew down and explained. "I'd set up this wall here, nothing gets past it."

Erza was trying to push through it. She was promptly repelled. "Damn," she said under her breath, "Why?"  
"I'd love to explain, but I've got some people to kill." he left flaunting Lullaby in his hands. A white rage appeared in Erza's eyes and she tried once again to charge through. It was a failure.

"ICE MAKE! LANCE!" Gray shouted as he clasped his hands together. Blue script shot out to form a circle. Spears of Ice shot out of his hands and raced towards a tired assailant. They froze him where he stood, defeated.  
"What a cliche." said Gray, bleeding much less than he thought he'd be.  
"I wonder what Natsu is doing..."

"YOU AGAIN!" Natsu yelled out as he met Kageyama, the man from the train.  
"Oooooooh goodie! I didn't think I'd be able to finish you off! I do say that you can make an entrance though..." Kageyama commented on the linear path of destruction caused my Salamander's hands. Kage let loose a flurry of shadow punches using his shadow magic. The few that did hit Natsu had hardly any effect at all.  
"Bitch. Please." Natsu was winding up, and Kage could taste the magic flowing through the air. It was spicy. He just stood there, awestruck. He was frozen with fear.  
"Iron Fist... OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Flesh and fire met flesh, and the dark wizard was sent hurtling into a wall, seriously injured. Erza barged in with Gray and Lucy.  
"NATSU! STOP! WE NEED HIM!" Erza commanded.  
"It's a little late for that. What did you need him for anyway?"  
"Erigor sealed the station, we can't get out! He's the only person who can dispel it!"  
"Well, we can patch him up, and try to convince him to undo the spell, but even if he's strong enough who says he'll comply." Natsu said calmly, "in which case I'll beat the crap out of him."  
Erza was pissed, but there was nothing she could do now.  
"Fine" was the answer. He was too weak to do anything, and refused to even try, so they had to find other options. They sat and thought for about forty minutes, when Lucy came up with an idea.  
"Guys! stop! I know exactly what to do!" Natsu ceased trying to use brute force, and Gray put his shirt back on. "Gate of the _ I open thee! Virgo!" yellow script shot out from the swiped key, and a purple-haired maid appeared in front of Lucy.  
"Yes, princess?" she asked.  
"Virgo! Dig us out of here!"  
"Of course..."  
"You couldn't think of that thirty minutes ago!" Natsu shouted,  
"Seriously, it took you that long?"  
"Hey, at least we have a way out now..." Erza conceded.  
They crawled through the tunnel carved by the spirit, and got into the four wheeler. Natsu and Happy took off on their own. The duo reached Erigor first, who was riding on a personal tornado he'd created. Far from the others, they engaged.  
"Kid don't you get it? No matter how much fire you try to hit me with, it will just be scattered because of this here armor!"  
Ignoring Erigor, Natsu continued to build up his power.  
"A Fairy Tail wizard from before... Fire was it? Don't you know kid? Wind beats flame." Erigor sneered  
"Not this time pal," Natsu shot back. He tensed his arms and put them out at his sides. Flames appeared and curled around his fists, creating miniature stars at the end of each arm. He charged Erigor, but was met with a blast of metal-shredding air. Natsu took flight and landed back at his starting position.

"Happy! Max Speed!"  
"Yes Sir!"  
The cat flew as fast as he could, and launched his partner. The two humans collided in a cloud of smoke caused by Natsu's punch. Both landed, though one was more winded than the other. Stars in hand, Natsu shot flames out of his feet and propelled himself into the air and charging at Erigor. Once again, the attack was repelled by a blast of wind.  
"STORMBRINGER!" Erigor screeched as he followed up with another attack. Purple script jutted out of his hands, and a category 5 tornado had engulfed Natsu. He was shot off into the canyon that enclosed the railroad tracks. Out of magic power, Happy could not jump down to save Natsu, all he could do was watch in terror.  
"Remember, Fire is controlled by your emotions and wants. It will do what you tell it to, you just have to ask it." Natsu recalled. Flame shot up through the clouds and curved down to grip the rail road tracks. As the fire reeled itself in, Salamander came along with it, hands bare. He landed square on his feet, and puffed his cheeks.  
"Roar of the..." He began, raising his fists to his mouth, "FIRE DRAGON!"  
Fire erupted from his lips, and gunned straight for the dark guild master. The attack was dismissed by another wave of wind.  
"To make it easier for me..." Erigor began, "STORM MAIL!" Wind like a thousand scaled down hurricanes covered his body, preventing anything from reaching his actual body. He charged at Natsu and used him like a punching bag. Natsu wasn't able to get a single good hit on him. Moments later, Natsu refused to charge back into the fray, and instead decided to nullify the armor.  
"RAAAAH! AHHHHG! AAAAAAARRRAAAGHHH!" Natsu was screaming at the top of his lungs as he powered up. Flames were thought into existence and surrounded him.  
"Kid don't you get it? No matter how much fire you try to hit me with, it will just be scattered because of this here armor!"  
Ignoring Erigor, Natsu continued to build up his power.  
"A Fairy Tail wizard from before... Fire was it? Don't you know kid? Wind beats flame." Erigor sneered  
"Not this time! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Natsu's eyes burned with fury. The flames grew larger and larger until it reached the status of an inferno. The air currents from the inferno overpowered the storm mail, and the armor slowly faded into Natsu's updraft. As soon as he saw that his tactic worked, Natsu launched himself at Erigor, fist first, in a shell of fire. Natsu kept going, dragging his antagonist along with him. After a couple feet, Natsu halted to minister a flurry of kicks and punches to his face and ribs, ending the hellish combination with an uppercut to make the gods jealous.

AN

Please review!

Thanks for Reading!

Hope you liked it!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I would be swimming in gold, but I'm not.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

At Clover Town, The Masters Convention Building  
Narakuryu and the rest of the MythMaster, now Fairy Tail gang, were outside of the building where the Masters Convention was held every year.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Narakuryu exclaimed as he kicked down the door of the building where the Masters Convention was. All the other masters jaws dropped as they saw Narakuryu and the rest of MythMaster walk in and take a seat.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You have no right to be here!"  
"You're not even in a guild anymore!"  
"This is inconceivable!"  
"Get out of here now!"  
The room filled with commotion as most of the masters were enraged at the sight of him/  
"Well, I heard that the Lullaby had been seen around here and I thought I would lend a helping hand to my master and destroy it, considering I destroyed most of Zeref's demons already," Narakuryu replied nonchalantly.  
"What!"  
"Who's your master?"  
"I didn't think you were capable of bending down and accepting a position less than the freaking council!"  
"Where is the monster/demon?"  
"Well, my guild and I joined Fairy Tail..." Narakuryu started to explain before he was interrupted.  
"What! Why Fairy Tail?"  
"Why didn't you join my guild?"  
"What's this nonsense!"  
"Fairy Tail doesn't need more wizards that destroy things!"  
"Anyway, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy are following the trail of the dark guild Eisenwald and well they formed a team and are currently fighting with Eisenwald for the Lullaby," Narakuryu said.  
"WHAT!" Makarov yelled in shock, "They formed a TEAM! Do you know how much more PAPERWORK I'm going to have to do!" The other masters nodded in consolation. They all hated paperwork.  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The former MythMaster crew went to the mountains to build a nice little pavilion where they lazed around for the first time in two years. Soon the sun started to set, and with Narakuryu's acute hearing, he heard commotion coming from the railway to Clover. This little indication of battle told him that the Lullaby was near.  
Kage from Eisenwald took the magic four-wheeler and Lullaby after Natsu defeated the Shinigami, Erigor in a straight out fist fight. Kage drove the magic four-wheeler into the forest that surrounded the Masters Convention Building and found Makarov there reading some perverted magazine, the "Playmage weekly"  
"This isn't what you think!" Makarov yelled as he tried to hide his book. "This is part of my studies! I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about-"  
"You don't have to make excuses..." Kage, from Eisenwald, said.  
"Oh you're injured," Makarov said, " What the heck are you doing wandering around out here?"  
"Uhh, well..." Kage(Eisenwald) started while thinking, 'Wait! Isn't this Fairy Tail's Makarov? Fate won't allow me to escape from these flies, will it?'  
"Ummm... Would you listen to me play a tune? " Kage(Eisenwald) asked, "I'm not allowed to bring instruments into the hospital, so... I-I wanted someone to hear me!"  
"That's one creepy flute you got there," Makarov stated.  
"It might look strange, but it has a lovely tone," Kage(Eisenwald) said hurriedly.  
"I'm in a hurry. But I suppose I could listen to one song," Makarov said.  
"Okay!" Kage(Eisenwald) exclaimed while thinking in his head, 'I win.', "Listen up, now."  
'Finally...' Kage(Eisenwald) thought.  
"There he is!" Gray said.  
"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Master!" Erza said.  
"What's the matter? Hurry and play it," Makarov said impatient.  
Kage(Eisenwald) swallowed before he put the flute to his mouth.  
"We can't let him!" Erza exclaimed.  
"Erza calm down! Makarov will be fine and at the end of the day Lullaby will be gone," Narakuryu said.  
"Nothing will change. Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy by ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than would a normal person...And we might take a long time to get where we're going...But as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other,we will be filled with power from within. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute." Makarov said.  
After Makarov said those words, Kage(Eisenwald) dropped the Lullaby and said, "I surrender!"  
"A bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!" the flute yelled. "I can't stand it anymore! I'll devour them myself!"  
A huge purple magic circle appeared in the sky and the real form of Lullaby appeared.  
"Your pitiful souls, that is!"  
"What is this thing?"  
"I had no idea about this!"  
"Oh, my! How upsetting."  
"This is a demon out of the book of Zeref."  
Many of the masters of other guilds were running in terror at the sight of the Lullaby, but Narakuryu started walking towards the monster.  
The army was going to attack the Lullaby, but after the Lullaby used a magical blast to decimate a mountain, they quickly retreated. Narakuryu continued to walk toward the Lullaby unfazed by the fact that it just destroyed a mountain quite easily.  
"Who the hell are you! You! small fry!" the Lullaby yelled at Narakuryu.  
"What did you just CALL ME! Everyone stay back, this one is mine!" Narakuryu yelled in anger.  
"Is he crazy?"  
"How is he going to survive fighting that thing alone?"  
"He may be strong, but he can't be that strong!"  
"Is he MENTAL?"  
"HAHAHAHA! A small fry like you couldn't even hit me much less destroy me! Let me eat your soul and move on!" the Lullaby laughed out.  
"Do you want to know who I am? Maybe you can't recognize me in my civilian clothes!" Narakuryu raged, pissed, "I'll show you my demonslaying armor and maybe you'll know that i can destroy you with a flick!"  
"Myth Requip! Demonslayer Armor!" Narakuryu yelled as he requipped an armor one of his more powerful armors. The demonslaying armor is composed of metal dragonhead helmet, dragon chestplate, dragon style arm and leg guards, dragonclaw armor shoes, dragon wing back armor and spiked neck plates. There are two katanas hanging on the each side of his waist and a double-headed spear with what looked like a metal dragon wrapped around it.  
"WAIT! How do you have that armor! That's the armor that most brethren saw before they were attacked and eradicated! Who are you exactly!" the Lullaby yelled in fright.  
"My name is Narakuryu Dragneel, bearer of the cursed eyes, Alpha Stigma, former guild master of the guild MythMaster, Destroyer of the Order of the Dark Dragons, Slayer of the Demons of Zeref, and widely known as ShadowMyth! So are you scared, you little insolent fool!" Narakuryu stated.  
"Screw this crap, I'm outta here!" yelled the Lullaby in fright as it tried to get away from the pissed off Narakuryu.  
"Oh no you don't! Myth Magic! Heaven's Touch!" yelled Narakuryu as a black magic circle appeared around his right index finger. Narakuryu used the wings on his demonslaying amor to fly up to the Lullaby's head and struck it with his finger. The moment he touched the Lullaby, it was completely destroyed. White light engulfed the demon, and blinded everyone within a fifty mile radius. That night, People in Hargeon reported seeing a shooting star. There was nothing left of what was the Lullaby, not even a single atom, it had been completely eradicated. This eradication led to the eradication of many other things as well, sadly. The recoil shock wave that the high powered technique created by Narakuryu destroyed everything in its path. The recoil was so strong that everything within a hundred mile radius of Clover town was completely destroyed. Mountains obliterated, forests torn to bits, houses shredded, and the earth, well you don't want to know what happened to one of the moons...  
"That was fun!" Narakuryu exclaimed as he landed on a piece of undamaged, stable ground. He was laughing heartily and waltzed back to the group of masters.  
"Ahhhhh! Where is everything!" Makarov yelled as he looked at the destruction that Narakuryu had caused with only his freaking finger.  
"Where is the regular meeting hall?" Lucy asked as she looked around.  
"It' gone along with a few mountains, towns, cities, forests, and rivers!" Happy added.  
"OH CRAP! RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Narakuryu shouted leaving a dust trail behind him as he ran away from the rest of the masters that were trying to capture him for the destruction he caused.

AN:

I hope you liked it.

Please review!

Thanks for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
